Scheming Star
by xJo93x
Summary: Falling for the wrong person, can make your world so right.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story, I decided to write about two new characters. Bonnie & Damon I feel like their characters have so much chemistry and there's so much you can do with these two characters. **

**A/N: All human nothing supernatural.**

**So here it is hope you guys like it!**

It was a Saturday night, which meant it was Damon's day a day to unwind, which was pretty much every Saturday for him. Damon is a partier he likes to have fun get drunk and get girls, and tonight that was exactly what he is going to do. A new club opened up in town, and Damon knew that a club's first opening night always sucked the music was bad, the drinks are disgusting, and pretty much all the people are annoying. He'd normally go to a club out of town but he recently just moved back to mystic falls and he wanted to see what kind of options he had. Damon entered the club and the first thing he wanted to find was the bar, which was all the way at the other end of the club and the quicker he got there the quicker he'd be able to find himself a girl. He sat on one of the stools and looked to his left and then to his right, nope he thought to himself most these girls are a drunken mess and it was only one am, and the rest of them are attached to their boyfriend's hips. He sat quietly and scanned the whole club resting his elbows and back against the bar, searching for a girl he thinks he could have some fun with.

"If you're not going to buy a drink, then you can't sit here, there are like a million other places to sit, find one." She demanded and she passed someone their drink.

He turned his chair around and noticed a petite girl with dark hair, light eyes and caramel skin. Mission accomplished he thought. "Opening night and you're already kicking people away from the bar." He said smirking at her. "I'll have a beer."

"Beer it is." She passed him over his beer and shooed him away.

"Feisty. I like it." He told her taking a sip of his beer.

"There are so many other people you can be bothering right now, why me?" She asked leaning over the bar and looking at him.

"I'm bothering you." He pouted. "I'm offended."

"Cute." She said annoyed. "I need to get back to work now."

He grabbed her arm before she was able to walk away and pulled her close. "How about on your next break, you let me dance with you."

"Not going to happen." She told him walking away to help another customer.

"Give me one good reason why?" He said following her.

"Maybe because I know the type of guy you are." She said preparing a drink.

"And what type of guy am I?" He asked raising his eyebrow and giving her his best side smile.

"Well you came up to the bar and before even getting a drink you were scanning the whole club, probably looking for some girl to hook up with." She told him a matter of factly. "So far so good right?"

He shrugged his shoulders and nodded impressed on how she figured him out so quickly. "Judgy but a smart. I'm liking you even more."

"When I told you to leave the bar because you weren't buying a drink you bought one, I shooed you away and you flirted with me. Which means you like a challenge." She said pouring the drink into separate cups. "And you think just because I'm a bartender with a feisty attitude, that you can just ask me to dance, flirt with me some more and by tonight your mission will be accomplished."

"And what exactly is my mission?" He asked smugly.

"Me ending up in your bed." She told him passing the drinks over to her co-worker. "And I'm sure as hell, that the mission will never be accomplished."

"You say that now, but you'll see." He said checking her out while she was still staring at him.

"You're disgusting." She sighed.

"If you're oh so positive, that you're not going to end up coming home with me tonight then why don't you at least dance with me?" He asked her hoping that she would give up then and there and just dance with him.

"Uhh, maybe because I don't want to." She said angrily. "It was nice meeting you…uhh?"

"Damon." He said.

"Damon." She said taking his hand and shaking it. "But I really need to get back to work."

"Alright, but you'll regret not dancing with me. He told her before walking away. He wanted her so bad and if that meant leaving without a girl tonight so be it, but his mission wasn't to get just any girl anymore it was to get that girl.

* * *

It was early Sunday morning and Bonnie promised Elena that she would go out to breakfast with her Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, Matt and Rebekah. She hated being the seventh wheel but she wasn't going to let them see her bitter single side either. She knocked on the door patiently waiting for someone to answer it. Seeing Elena with the biggest smile plastered on her face. "Hey come in, I've missed you I feel like we haven't seen each other in forever." She said hugging her.

"I know I've missed you too, everyone has been so busy, I glad we all had time to meet up this morning." She said walking towards the living room.

"Hey Bonnie." She heard Stefan say as she walked into the living room.

"Hey how have you been?" She asked pulling him in into a hug.

"Good." He told her. "Actually really good." He repeated wrapping his arm around Elena and pulling her close.

"And why is that?" She wondered. Seeing her friends so happy and smiling made her smile too, she was glad they're still so happy and in love after seven years together.

"We're engaged." Elena said showing her hand.

"Oh my god." She said bringing them both in for a hug. "I'm so happy for you two." She told them. "When and where did this happen?" She asked Elena excitedly.

"Friday night, the last day we spent in Hawaii for our anniversary." She explained.

"Well I'll let you two catch up, I'm going to shower. I'll be back soon." Stefan said heading up the stairs.

"I'm so happy for you two, you guys are perfect for each other. I mean look at that ring!" She said taking Elena's hand and staring at the huge rock.

"Its beautiful, I love it" Elena said.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, everyone's meeting up at the restaurant for breakfast, I just wanted you to come here so I could tell you first because, I also wanted to know if you'd be my maid of honor?"

"I would love to be your maid of honor Elena." She said hugging her friend tightly. "I'm so excited, I can't wait till the wedding." Bonnie said happily.

"Oh and another thing, Stefan's brother just moved back into town and he'll be staying here for a little bit, and he's also coming to breakfast with us. She informed her. "Stefan said he isn't the most pleasant person to be around so lets see how everything plays out. She whispered.

"How bad can he be, everything will probably turn out fine." Bonnie said optimistically.

"Here he comes." Elena whispered.

"Bonnie this is-" Elena started to say before surprisingly hearing his name come out Bonnie's mouth.

"You know him?" Elena asked surprised.

"We've met." She said through her teeth.

"So your name is not Judgy?" He asked successfully annoying Bonnie.

"How did you guys meet?" Elena wondered.

"Work." Bonnie said irritated.

"Last night actually." Damon added. " I asked ju- I mean Bonnie to dance with me and she turned me down."

"Maybe because I was working and you were harassing me." She snapped back at him.

"I can't help that when I see something I like I go after it." He said flirting with her.

"You're still disgusting." She said walking away from him.

"Sorry." She whispered to Damon before going after Bonnie.

"So I'm guessing you don't like him." She joked hoping to make her friend feel better.

"You guessed right." She said rolling her eyes. "He's a disgusting waste of a hot guy."

"Oh so you think he's hot?" She said playfully nudging her with her shoulder.

"Really Elena." Bonnie said laughing.

"What made you not like him?" She asked.

"Well for starters he's so smug and conceited and thinks he can get any girl he wants, and two he didn't even deny that he wanted to sleep with me the minute he saw me." She complained.

"Maybe you should give him a chance, like you said how bad can he be?" Elena laughed.

"Actually I agree with Stefan on this one, I'm going to keep my distance before I end up killing him." Bonnie told her.

When Bonnie heard footsteps coming up behind her, she knew that Damon was the only person who could possibly be behind her. "What the hell do you want?" She asked furiously turning around.

"Nothing really." He said. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm the best man."

"And?" She asked annoyed.

He leaned in close to her leaving no space between them. "I might be getting that dance after all." He whispered in her ear, before heading to his room.

Elena looked back behind her watching Damon enter his room. "That was so freaking hot!" Elena exclaimed.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and walked back towards the living room sitting on the couch. "I might get the dance after all." She said mimicking him. "The hell you will!" She yelled hoping he would hear her.

"Oh come on Bonnie you know that was hot, and you didn't even pull away from him you let him be all over you." She said hoping Bonnie would just admit she was into him, she's been single for almost two years and she felt bad whenever they all went out she would always be by herself.

"What was I supposed to do Elena?" Bonnie wondered.

Elena shrugged. "Maybe he's not as bad as you think he is, and how Stefan says he is." She explained.

"Doubt it." Bonnie murmured.

"So does that mean you'll consider it?" Elena asked excitedly clapping her hands.

"No, but I guess I won't sit here and argue with him either." Bonnie said trying to get Elena off her back about Damon.

"You girls ready?" Stefan asked coming down the stairs with Damon.

"Yeah." They both said getting up from the couch.

Stefan smiled when he saw Elena and looked at her like they haven't seen each other in years, quickly pulling her in for a kiss. Bonnie felt Damon's hand wrap around her shoulder when she went to pull away he just held on tighter. "That'll be me and you soon judgy."

"Ugh." She sighed. "I'll drive." She told them escaping from his side.

"Shotgun." Damon announced.

"Uh, no." Bonnie said running towards the car and locking herself in it before he was able to open the door.

Stefan looked at Elena confused. "Did I miss something?"

"Lets just say they've already met." She said laughing. "I'll tell you more about it later." She said as they headed out the door.

_**So what do you guys think? I would love to read comments about it. So please feel free to comment and suggest new things.**_

_**Thanks for reading. :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you guys for your comments on the first chapter I really loved reading them, I'm glad you guys like it.**_

_**I hope you guys like this one too!**_

Bonnie had been stuck with Damon sitting on the passenger side and flirting with her the whole drive there. She thanked god, it was only a ten-minute ride but once they got to the diner he made sure he sat next to her pushing everyone a side. She wanted to have a nice breakfast so she kept her mouth shut and tried to get as much space as you could sitting in a booth with seven other people. Everyone besides Stefan and Elena looked at Bonnie curiously, surprised to see this guy sitting so close to her, and wondering if she was ever going to mention she had a new guy in her life. Caroline especially was getting jittery and kept looking at Bonnie and mouthing things like, "oh my god and he's so hot" giving her a thumbs up. Bonnie shook her head and mouthed "no" trying to explain he was Stefan's brother but Caroline just kept mouthing vulgar things like how's the sex? And that's when Damon noticed that they we're talking about him.

"Excellent." He mouthed back to Caroline and turned back to wink at Bonnie wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "You know you want me judgy, just give in." He said quietly so only she could hear.

Bonnie looked up at him and smiled resting her head on his shoulder, which surprised Damon. When he went to lean a little closer to her she elbowed him hard against his ribs. He groaned loudly in pain and everyone at the table looked over to them.

Stefan started laughing uncontrollably and when he was finally able to calm down his laughter, he introduced him. "Everyone, this is my brother Damon."

* * *

After breakfast they all decided to over to Stefan and Elena's house they all felt like they all had some more catching up to do. They all sat in the living room talking about all their old high school experiences and embarrassing things they all went through and all the weird people they use to date.

"Not all of us were as lucky as Stefan and Elena." Bonnie added. "They met sophomore year and look at them now." She said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh trust me judgy, if I lived here while Stefan was going to high school we would have definitely met and you would have been ten times luckier than they are cause you would have had me." He said arrogantly. "But don't worry you'll be lucky soon enough." He said sitting next to her on the couch.

Bonnie heard little snickers coming out of all her friends and she looked over to Damon wanting to smack that little smirk off his face. "Don't you think you're a little too old to be here?"

"Oh babe I'll never be too old." He said laying back on the couch satisfied with how easily he was annoying her.

"Don't call me babe, asshole." She said shifting away from him.

Everyone watched them bicker like little kids and enjoyed every second of it. After about ten minutes of just sitting there and watching them argue Caroline decided she wanted to do something else. "How about we play truth or dare." She suggested.

"What is this middle school?" Tyler protested.

"This could be fun we'll learn new things about each other." Caroline said excitedly.

"No." All the guys said in unison.

"I'm in." Elena said. "I'm in too." Rebekah and Bonnie said.

"Okay, we all have to agree to tell the truth and nothing but the truth, and when it comes to the dare you have to go through with it like your life depended on it." Caroline told them.

"What if we don't want to do this?" Tyler asked.

"You don't have a choice." Caroline said patting him on the shoulder. "Okay, Elena." She said turning around to face her.

"Oh geez." Elena said worried.

"Truth or Dare?" Caroline asked with the most diabolical smile on her face.

"Uhhh, truth." She decided.

"Have you and Stefan ever done it in a public place, and if so where?" She asked.

"Oh god, really Caroline?" She said cover her face with her hands.

"Come on don't be embarrassed." She said laughing.

"Yes." She said blushing trying to hide behind Stefan. "The first time was at the gym, in the women's locker room shower."

"Oh my god." All the girls said laughing. While Stefan, was getting high fives, and praises from all the guys.

"Little sweet innocent Elena, isn't so sweet and innocent anymore, how many times?" Caroline asked not being able to hide her curiosity.

"A good amount." She muffled out, still hiding behind Stefan afraid to show her face.

Loud laughter and cheering came out from everyone's mouth, which just made Elena even more mortified to show her face. When they were done cheering. Elena whispered something in Stefan's ear that made burst out into laughter.

"Look at them planning their next little public adventure right in front of us." Caroline said very amused with what she got out from Elena. "You guys are disgusting." She joked.

"I really hate you Caroline." Elena said laughing.

One by one everyone went hoping to dodge one of Caroline's crazy questions. When she got to Bonnie, the biggest smile came over her face like she's been waiting for her like getting to Bonnie was her goal. "Bonnie, truth or dare."

"I know that face." Bonnie said. "I don't trust that face you're not getting anything out of me so, dare."

"I didn't want to get anything out of you, you did exactly what I wanted you to." Caroline clapped her hands in excitement. "You guys think you know me so well, but you'd be surprised."

"Ugghh." Bonnie groaned.

"Bonnie." Caroline paused. She was so excited she couldn't even control herself. "I dare you to kiss Damon, and not a peck a real kiss and it has to last at least fifteen seconds."

All the curse words that you can think of, came out of Bonnie's mouth. She was going to kill Caroline the second she had the chance. Why did she agree to play this game? She looked over Damon and he had the most satisfied smile on his face. Caroline knew that Bonnie could never give up on a challenge. When she was challenged to do something she did it and she did it well. "Fine." She said furiously. "I hope you enjoy this, because it will never happen again." She said getting up and kneeling over him on the couch.

"Oh I will-" He said before he was cut off by her lips crashing into his. He leaned in closer to her and wrapped his hands around her small waist. Her hands went to his chest gripping on to his shirt getting ready to pull away from him, but he tightened his grip around her waist stealing a few more seconds of that kiss. He wanted her so bad, and that kiss just made his want for her intensify.

"Satisfied?" She asked pulling away from him.

"For now." He said stealing one more kiss forgetting he was in a room full a people.

Everyone just sat there in awkward silence, like they just invaded their privacy. Like they all saw something that wasn't supposed to be seen a moment that was just suppose to be kept between them.

"Is it hot in here or is that just you guys." Caroline blurted out.

_**Can Bamon just happen on TVD already! Cause it just needs to!**_

_**What do you guys think? I really do love reading your comments, opinions, suggestions so please comment!**_


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday morning and Bonnie promised Caroline and Rebekah that she would distract Elena while Damon distracted Stefan to decorate for their surprise engagement party. Caroline was the only person who can find about an engagement one day, plan a crazy extravagant party, invite one-hundred and fifty guest, order the craziest decorations and have a house decorated the day of, and have it all completed in just one week. Bonnie was happy she was going to be able to spend more time with Elena she hasn't really talked to or seen her these past couple weeks, well besides when they all went to the diner. She's really missed Elena and she was glad she was getting this time to catch up. She's seen way more of Damon this whole week, from him showing up at the club almost every night then she's seen of Elena, these past couple weeks.

"Hey." Elena said excitedly hugging Bonnie. Elena was excited to spend the day with Bonnie and shop and talk about girl stuff. She was wondered why Caroline and Rebekah weren't able to come, she guessed they were busy with work or something. But she was also happy to get one on one time with Bonnie they had a lot to catch up on, plus she knew Bonnie liked Damon or at least was attracted to him and wanted her to admit.

"So how is your morning going?" Elena said extra perky.

"Fine. Why are you so happy?" She asked. She put the car and drive, and quickly drove off. Caroline and Rebekah were going to be there any minute and she didn't want Elena to see them.

"I can't be excited to see my best friend, who I've barely seen these past couple weeks." She said overly happy.

"Yes, but I know you Elena, and I know that you've been dying to ask me this question all week, and the answer is that the kiss didn't mean anything." She said looking over at her and rolling her eyes, Elena wanted her to admit she liked Damon when on a spectrum of tolerance of one through ten, ten being the least tolerable she was on a thousand. She will never admit that she likes him, cause she doesn't and never will.

"Everyone thinks you guys should get together, I mean that kiss was insane. You kissed him before he was done talking, he kissed you after we thought it was over." Elena was starting to sound like Caroline, and Bonnie couldn't handle it anymore.

"Elena I love you, but its not going to happen." She said laughing. "That kiss was like over a week ago." She reminded Elena.

"I know but still, can you at least answer one more question?" Elena asked happily.

"Yes he's a good kisser." Bonnie admitted before Elena was able to ask her question.

"Really good actually, but he's still an asshole." She told her.

"You two are so going to get together." Elena said under her breath, thinking she wouldn't hear.

"I heard that." Bonnie told her rolling her eyes and changing the subject. "So where do you want to go first?" Bonnie asked.

"Shopping." Elena suggested.

* * *

"So when do you guys want to get married?" Bonnie asked Elena as they walked through the mall.

"Probably sometime by the end of this year." She told her, looking down at her engagement ring. "I can't believe I'm getting married." She said excitedly. "You and Caroline are next."

"Caroline, maybe." She said knowing where this conversation was going. She loved Elena and she knew she didn't mean anything by it. She just wanted her to be happy but sometimes it drove her a little insane, with the whole when are you going to get a boyfriend talk. "I'm in no rush Elena, if it happens it happens." She said looking over at one of the store windows, admiring a beautiful dress. "I'm only twenty-two, we barely just got out of college. I need to focus on getting a real job, because bartending and working at the book store isn't cutting it." She explained. "A boyfriend is the last of my worries."

"I'm sorry, your right. I just want you to get a good guy and be happy." Elena told her.

"I know you do and I love you for that, but when it's meant to happen it will." She said looking over at her friend and hugging her. " And trying to get me with Damon isn't going to help." She said bluntly.

"Okay, I'm sorry but maybe you don't see it, but there is something there between you two." She whined, she just knew Damon and Bonnie would be amazing together. He might seem like a bad guy but she could tell behind all that bad boy exterior, he's just waiting for a girl like Bonnie to make him the good guy that he is. "Stefan even said he wasn't a bad guy, he's just a little immature and annoying." She told her.

"Well I've definitely seen what Stefan means." She laughed. "He's been here for over a month, and he still doesn't know how to take a hint."

"He's only been here for three weeks." Elena corrected.

"Well it feels like a hell lot longer than that." She said annoyed. "Why is he back anyway?" Bonnie questioned. "Doesn't he have a life to live somewhere else, like really far from Mystic Falls."

"Well he has his own law firm in New York, and now he decided to open one here." Elena told Bonnie.

"Wait a minute the guy is actually educated, and owns his own law firm, I don't believe it you have to be joking." She said surprised, she just couldn't believe Damon was actually educated and is capable of owning his own law firm, when he acts the way he acts. She didn't even think the guy could actually keep a job.

"Well I'm not, apparently his a really smart guy. He likes one of the top lawyers in New York." Elena explained as they walked through the mall passing store after store. "Impressive right?" Elena said still trying to convince Bonnie that Damon isn't as bad of guy as she thinks he is.

"Impressive for a guy like Damon but he's still an ass." Bonnie said as they entered Victoria's Secret. Bonnie wasn't a big fan of shopping she was more of the type to get what she needed to get and then leave when she was done, and today was no different. All she needed was yoga pants and a new bra. "This is really cute." Bonnie heard Elena say as she lost herself in the store. After she was done picking up what she need to met up with Elena at the other end of the store, she was looking at a bra covered in crystals. "You're so thinking about buying that aren't you?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"Definitely am." She laughed. "I have to look hot for my fiancé." Elena told her.

"You could be wearing a trash bag and Stefan would still find you hot." Bonnie said as she paid for her things. "You're going to give Stefan a heart attack when he sees you in that."

"I know." Elena said excitedly. "Hey, you bought a pretty hot bra yourself for someone who isn't trying to impress anybody."

"I can't look good, for myself?" Bonnie said as they headed out the store.

"Yeah, but that bra isn't just an I look good bra." Elena explained. "That bra is an I look good, and I want to totally get it on, while wearing it bra." Elena joked.

"You've been hanging out with Caroline too much." Bonnie laughed.

"You know its true." Elena said.

"Whatever." She said before bumping into someone and dropping her bag, the minute she got out the store. "I'm so sorry." Bonnie exclaimed. "I wasn't-" She suddenly stopped apologizing the minute she noticed who she bumped into.

"Judgy we really have to stop meeting like this." Damon smirked picking up her bag and passing it to her. He loved making Bonnie all flustered. He was really good at it. Damon looked over at Stefan who was a few steps behind him. "Stefan you wouldn't believe who I just ran into." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Stefan asked happily.

"Oh nothing." Elena said. "Just buying some stuff." She said swinging the Victoria's Secret bag in his face and smirking.

"I can't wait to get home later." Stefan said.

"Guys really? Stop being so gross." Damon said making a disgusted face.

"For once we agree on something." Bonnie said.

Elena and Stefan laughed wrapping their arms around each other. "I think these two are a little bit bitter." Elena giggled.

"Whatever." Bonnie and Damon said.

Stefan chuckled, he agreed with Elena he thinks Bonnie and Damon would be good with each other, but Damon still had a lot of growing up to do before he could get with a girl like Bonnie, which was ironic because Bonnie was six years younger than Damon. "Do you guys want to get something to eat with us?" Stefan asked them.

"Sure." Bonnie said. She need to keep Elena distracted for a couple more hours, and Damon needed to keep Stefan distracted. It would probably be easier for them to distract them together, even if that meant being stuck with Damon for a couple of hours.

"Great." Stefan said taking Elena's hand and heading towards the food court.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie whispered.

"What I was told to do, distract Stefan." Damon told her.

"Well why couldn't you distract him somewhere else." She looked up at him irritated with how short she felt standing next to him. "Why are you so freakishly tall." She said. Every time she talk to Damon she felt like she had to stretch her neck just to look up at him.

"Why are you so freakishly hot." He said checking her out, causing Bonnie to roll her eyes. "You know judgy, I'm also tall in other places." He grinned.

"You're disgusting." She sighed, she was too exhausted to fight with him, she needed to keep her energy up, she had a long day ahead of her and Damon was going to be around the whole day. "Can you try not being an ass today, I'm going to have to be around you all day because of this party." She explained. "And I don't feel like spending the whole day bickering with you."

"We won't have to if you'd just admit that want me, just as much as I want you." He told her.

"If I lie and say I do, will you leave me alone?" She said annoyed.

"Nope. But maybe if you kiss me, like you did last week. I'll promise not to bother you for the whole day." He said leaning in close to her.

"You wish." She told him before walking away.

"Hell yeah, I do." He yelled before running after her.

_**When do you think Bonnie will give in to Damon's horrible charming ways?**_

_**Thanks for reading, I love reading your comments.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/n: An all Bamon chapter, I hope you guys like it!**_

It took a lot of convincing and lying to get Stefan and Elena ready for their own party outside of their home, in hopes they wouldn't suspect anything, but in the end it all worked out. Bonnie was standing by the bar taking sips of drink, watching as her friends happily enjoy their engagement party. She couldn't be any happier for them. They deserved each other, but she couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be the one of the very few single people at the party. Everyone at the party was either engaged, married, expecting, or had a significant other. And to think five years ago we graduated high school Bonnie thought. Everyone seemed to have their whole life put together, while Bonnie was still worried about getting a job that fit her major. Bonnie felt conflicted. She was disappointed that her life wasn't as put together as everyone else's. But she also thought she was still young. She was only twenty-two she wasn't supposed to have her life together; she's supposed to be having fun.

"Why the long face judgy?" Damon asked as he walked towards the bar pouring himself a drink.

"Hmm, well there's the guy who's a really big ass and he doesn't seem to get the hint that I would like to be as far as possible from him." She said snapping at him.

"What if you let the really big ass have once dance with you, and he promises to leave you alone." He said leaning in close to her.

"So your telling me that if dance with you, you'll leave me alone?"

"I promise." He smirked as he reached out for her hand, it wasn't a kiss but it'll do for now.

"One dance." She told him, as she placed her hand in his as he led her to the dance floor. She couldn't believe she was doing this, and she knew she was going to be asked about it later but she also really wanted to get Damon off her back.

"You look gorgeous tonight, by the way." He whispered in her ear as they swayed back and forth to the music.

"Thank you." She said trying to act civil with him, she had to admit he wasn't a bad dancer and he didn't look to bad himself, but he didn't need to know that, she thought. Surprisingly he was being a gentleman, keeping his hands where they needed to be and keeping his disgusting comments to himself, but the silence was to awkward for her to handle so she tried to make some conversation.

"Look at them, they look so happy." She said looking over at Stefan and Elena. "He's always been so good to her. It was like they were made for each other."

"You know Stefan wasn't always this perfect little gentleman, he use to kick dirt at the little girls on the playground." He told her as he spun her around.

"Really?" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, he use to chase after them and make them cry." He lied, trying to make her laugh.

"Are you sure that wasn't you?" She questioned him, she just met him but it seems more like something he would do.

"You caught me." He joked. "But in my defense girls in first grade are really mean."

"I can agree with you on that first grade was a rough year." She laughed surprised with herself. She was actually having a normal conversation with Damon.

Damon felt compelled by her. He wanted her, he wanted her so bad but she wasn't the typical kind of girl Damon normally goes for she was the total opposite. Maybe that was the exact reason she intrigued him.

"This song is so beautiful." She said before singing along. _"You got me wrapped around your finger tie a rope around me ready, aim, and pull the trigger love, you push me and say I've fallen…It's your fault really If I'm a fool." _

"You have a beautiful voice." He said looking into her eyes and smiling.

She looked down shyly, she normally never sang in front of people but Scheming Star was a song she couldn't help but sing. "Thanks." She said awkwardly she couldn't believe she was able to act this civil around him, he was being sweet and it was freaking her out. "This isn't weird to you?" She asked.

"Me dancing with a beautiful girl." He paused. "Never."

"You know what I mean." She laughed. "You're not acting like a dick and I'm not yelling at you, and that has never happened.

"I can get use us." He told her.

"Us?" She questioned. She knew what he meant, he meant them getting along nothing more than that. It was all it should mean.

"I mean us actually getting along." He blurted out.

"Yeah." She said awkwardly, they both knew the conversation was getting weird so they quietly danced together until the end of the song.

"It was nice dancing with you judgy, maybe our next dance can be under the sheets." Damon smirked.

"Yeah, and maybe if you weren't such an disgusting pervert, we'd actually be able to act civil towards each other." Bonnie replied, she knew he was to much of an ass to keep his promise.

"And maybe if you didn't look so sexy hundred percent of the time, there wouldn't be a problem." He whispered pulling her in close.

"Didn't you promise to leave me alone if I danced with you?" She reminded him, annoyed with herself that she actually believed Damon. She knew better then to trust assholes like him.

"I lied. Like I said, maybe if you met me for a dance under the sheets, I will leave you alone." He said winking at her, he loved driving her crazy it was the highlight of his day. Anytime he saw her was the highlight of his day, but the highlight of the year will be the day she's in bed with him.

"Ugh, you're such a dick." She said walking away from him, trying not to make a big scene in front of the guest. She couldn't stand Damon she doesn't even understand why said yes to dancing with him in the first place. She headed towards the bar, and got another drink, she needed a little bit more alcohol to get through the night.

* * *

"So how was it dancing with Damon?" Elena said rushing to Bonnie side, after she was done mingling with the other guests.

"I totally saw you dancing with Damon, I knew you liked him." Caroline said excitedly as she rushed to her side too.

"You guys were all dancey, and smily, and flirty." Elena said teasing her friend.

Bonnie didn't know how to explain to her friends that she just danced with Damon, just so he could leave her alone. Which he lied about, which will make the truth sound like even bigger lie and will make them think that she actually liked Damon. There was no way of getting out of this, so why not play along. I'm being young and having fun, she thought. "Can't talk, I promised Damon I'd meet him in his room for a session of hot, passionate, sex." She said walking away from them.

Caroline and Elena looked at each other surprised, they couldn't believe what just came out of Bonnie's mouth. "No way." They said in unison.

Bonnie rushed towards Damon and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the guest room he was staying in and locking the door behind them. "Be quiet." She demanded.

"Whatever you say." He whispered, pulling her towards the bed. He didn't think all this would happen so soon but he wasn't complaining, he knew that dancing with her would make her want him.

She pulled her hand away completely grossed out. "Ewww. No." She quickly said. "You thought that we were going to-" She couldn't even finish the sentence without laughing, Bonnie couldn't believe Damon thought that she was going to end up in his bed tonight. He obviously doesn't know her she's the one that if you tell her something she does the opposite.

"Then why are we here?" He asked disappointed.

"Don't worry about it." She told him looking over her shoulder.

"Well if you and I aren't going to get naked, I'm getting out of here." He stood up from the bed, and headed towards the door. But before he was able to get to open the door she blocked the door spreading her arms to each side of the door.

"No. No. No." She said putting her hands on his chest and pushing him back towards the bed. "I need a favor." She sighed, she couldn't believe she was asking him for a favor the last thing she wanted to do was ask him for a favor. But she would rather be dealing with Damon then have to deal with Caroline and Elena asking her if she liked Damon. It was easier for them to think that she and Damon are messing around; it would be a lot less questions and a lot less of them trying to get her a boyfriend. She loved her friends but she's just tired of them trying to find her boyfriend.

"What kind of favor?" He wondered leaning in close, barely leaving space between them.

"I just need you to stay in here with me, for about forty-five minutes." She said walking into the other end of the room. She didn't exactly want to tell him about the favor, she was just hoping he would just say yes.

"For?" Damon asked knowing she didn't want to answer.

"If you stop asking questions, I owe you." She told him, quickly regretting saying she owes him because she knew he was going to want something completely ridiculous.

"You owe me…hmm." He hummed excitedly. He looked at her and noticed how much she regretted her choice of words. He could easily make her life miserable and ask her to do a really ridiculous favor, but he wasn't going to do that. He actually wanted to get along with Bonnie, he knew that'll be the only way he'd be even close to getting her into bed. It was just more fun for him to drive her a little insane.

"I take it back-" She tried and to say before he asked for his favor.

"Why don't you let me take you out sometime, anywhere you want." He told her.

_**Bonnie would rather deal with Damon then Elena and Caroline, insane right? Do you guys think Bonnie will agree to go out with him?**_

_**A/N: The song they danced to which is also the title of this story is Scheming Star by Bethany Joy Lenz (One tree hill LOVE IT!) The song is amazing and i think it'll fit this story perfectly!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pretty long all Bamon chapter hope you guys like it!**_

Bonnie kept her promise of letting Damon take her out, a favor for a favor. It took her a whole month to actually go through with it, because she had her own term and conditions in order for him to take her out. No flirting, or disgusting comments for the whole month, which he succeeded in. She didn't think he would make it, but he did and she finally agreed. She'll just never ask him for another favor again. In that month that it took Bonnie to go through with her favor, she told Elena and Caroline the truth about what happened at the engagement party. On how she just wanted to get them off her back, that she appreciates how much they care for her, but they really needed to back off. What she didn't tell them about was on how she promised Damon she'd go out with him. Which she really wasn't, she was just going through with her side of the favor. And that day finally arrived; she had her hair up in a ponytail, her glasses on, an oversized sweater and sweats. She didn't want him to think this was more than anything but going through with her side of the favor. She was surprised with his favor; she thought it'd be something sexual or idiotic. She wasn't happy that she had to be somewhere alone with Damon, but she was also happy he didn't ask for something completely insane either. She headed out her apartment building, and noticed him leaning against the driver side door of Stefan's Porsche, waiting for her.

"How very Jake Ryan of you." She joked referencing to Sixteen Candles.

"Who?" He asked puzzled.

"John Hughes, Sixteen Candles." She explained hoping he would know what she was talking about.

"Yeah, no." He said opening the passenger side door for her.

She sighed disappointedly, how could he not know about John Hughes he's a classic she thought. "How could you not know about John Hughes?" She asked thinking aloud. "He's classic."

"John what?" He asked as he put his seatbelt on. Damon was so confused he didn't even know exactly what she was referencing to. She could be talking about the guys at the grocery store for all he knew.

"Ferris Bueller? The Breakfast Club?" She asked he had to know about those movies everyone knew about those movies.

"Oh." He said finally figuring out she was talking about movies. "But who's John Hughes?" He wondered.

"Only the magical genius writer and director, behind all those amazing movies." She told him, nerding out. Bonnie loved movies and reading, it was a hobby of hers and when people didn't know about, a movie or booked she loved it drove her insane.

"You're such a nerd." He laughed, the last person Damon thought to want in bed with him was a girl as nerdy as Bonnie, who he never thought would be a nerd, but in the past month he's notice how nerdy she truly is. A nerdy bartender, what a contradiction he thought.

"I know." She agreed, she looked over at him sitting there laughing at her. "You're so mean." She laughed.

"Oh judgy, no matter how nerdy you act, you are still really hot, and hiding behind those sweats and glasses isn't helping, it just makes you that much hotter." He told her, he's never met a girl who looks equally as hot when she's wearing sweats as when she's all dressed up.

"Can we spend a whole day without you hitting on me." She said annoyed, one minute she was laughing with him and the next she he was driving her insane and she couldn't stand to be around him, which was most of the time.

"I lasted a whole month." He reminded her, Bonnie just looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay I'm sorry. I'll try." He promised. "So where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Movies." She told him the less they talk the better.

"Movies it is." He said driving off.

"You know one of my favorite movies is The Breakfast Club." He told her looking over at her. She was fidgeting in her seat and playing with her hair, she looked back at him and smiled.

"Is it really?" She asked though she knew he was lying, and just trying to make conversation with her. If The Breakfast Club was his favorite movie he would of known who John Hughes is, but she played along in order for them to act civil around each other for more than five minutes.

"Yeah." He lied.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Because." He paused, trying to remember what actually happened in the movie. "Because the bad boy got the girl."

"A lot of movies are like that, and there's so much more to it than that." She told him, she couldn't believe that's the only thing he remembered from watching the movie. "Its about a group of kids from different worlds, who open up to each other and learn that have so much more in common than being stuck in detention." She explained. "They built such an amazing bond, in such a short amount of time."

"Yes, but the most important thing is the girl who never wanted the bad boy fell for him in that short amount of the time, even though he acted like a complete ass." He said smirking at her.

He thinks he's so smooth she thought. He thinks that he could flirt with her subtlety and think she wouldn't notice. She decided to keep her mouth shut and not say anything she wanted to spend at least one hour with him without arguing, even when he can't keep his promises. "Where are going?" She asked, when he made the wrong turn distracting her from her thoughts.

"The movie theatre is this way." She said pointing to the other side of the road.

"We're going to a different movie theatre." He told her, speeding past cars he thought were driving too slowly. A couple of minutes later, they arrived at an empty drive in movie theatre.

"There's no one here." She said rolling down the window "Its kind of creepy."

He parked the car in front of one of the big screens and stepped out of the car.

"Where are you going?" She asked freaked out, rushing out of the car and looking around the creepy empty drive in. "I think they're closed, we should go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the front of the car.

"Relax." He said opening the trunk of the car.

"Oh my god, this is where you kill me isn't it?" She said looking at him. "Just know I could totally kick your ass." She told him.

"Calm down, ninja judgy. I just need to get something out of my bag." He told her reaching in to his sports bag and reaching for some keys. "I'll be back." He told her heading into the building. "Just wait in the car everything will be fine."

Bonnie locked herself in the car and looked around nervously, she wasn't afraid of a lot of things but, being alone in a car at an empty drive-in, late at night kind of freaked her out. She sat there looking at the dashboard of the car seeing that ten minutes have passed and it made her start to worry. She screamed when she heard Damon knocking on the window a few seconds later. "You scared the crap out of me." She told him as he opened the door and passed her a box full of drinks, candy and popcorn.

"I don't know what you like, so I brought I a little bit of everything." He told her, turning on two small speakers he brought with him.

"Thank you." She said puzzled, it was a really sweet gesture, which she didn't think he was capable of doing. "So what movie are we watching?" She asked.

"You'll see." He said taking some popcorn.

A few seconds later, Bonnie heard a familiar song coming out of the speakers. "The Breakfast Club." She smiled. "How are you able to do all this anyway?" She wondered.

"You really don't want to know." He joked knowing she'd believe him if he said he broke into the drive in.

"Damon." She said sternly.

"I'm joking, my friend owns this place, he lets me use it whenever I want." He told her truthfully.

"Oh, so this is where you bring all the girls, huh?" She asked sarcastically already knowing what his answer would be.

"No, just you." He told her truthfully, Damon hasn't lived in Mystic Falls for fifteen years and at the age of thirteen he wasn't really into the whole taking a girl out, if he liked her kind of thing.

"That was so smooth I almost believed it." She laughed.

"It's the truth, I've never dated girls from around here." He told her. "I was taken to some boarding school up in New Jersey when I was thirteen, and when I was eighteen instead of coming back, I went to college in New York and lived there until I moved back here." He explained.

"Why didn't you ever come to visit?" She wondered.

"I did, the first couple of years, but seeing Stefan's face every time I had to leave destroyed me, so I just decided to stop coming." He's never told anyone that, not even Stefan.

"Stefan really missed you. He always talked about you when we were kids, but then he just eventually stopped." She said before taking a bite of her twizzler.

"Yeah, well." He paused. "I wouldn't blame him, those years I was away, I barely called I probably spoke to Stefan once a year for the last fifteen years." He sighed. "I wish I would have done it different, my parents they weren't the best parents to either of us and I left while Stefan stayed."

"He doesn't blame you for that you know, he never blamed you for the actions of your parents." She told him. "You guys just need to get use to being in each others lives again."

"Yes, master judgy." He joked.

"Whatever." She groaned rolling her eyes. "I'm just trying to help you out."

"I know. I'm sorry. Thank you." He said. "I mean it." He said looking her into her eyes.

She looked away and looked down at the snack box. "Twizzler." She said passing him a piece.

"Thanks." He said grabbing a twizzler. "You are definitely like Brian." He joked trying to break the awkward tension, as they started to watch the movie.

"Let me guess, you're like John." She said.

"Hell yeah I am." He laughed, which made her laugh too. "He's such a badass." He said excitedly. "Who else can light a match with their teeth, only a badass."

"You wish you were as badass as he is." She laughed. "You're just bad, and an ass." She said. "Separately." She told him which made her laugh even more.

"Haha very funny." He smiled.

* * *

For the rest of the movie, Damon and Bonnie joked and laughed, acted out the scenes, which was done almost way to well by Bonnie. "You've seen this movie way too many times." He chuckled.

"Jealous of my amazing acting skills." She giggled looking over at him.

"My performance was Oscar worthy." He told her.

"And the award for worst reenactment of classic movie goes to…Damon Salvatore, The Breakfast Club." She joked passing him a twizzler as his award.

"Thank you so much for this award." He said pretending to give a speech. "I would like to thank John Hughes, and all the actors from the original movie for making my acting skills look that much more horrible." He laughed. "And last but not least, I'd like to thank my number one fan, Bonnie "Judgy" Bennet, because without her none of this would possible."

"You're welcome." She laughed passing him a bouquet of twizzler.

* * *

Bonnie could not deny she did have fun with Damon, and she's not going to admit it Elena but he really isn't as bad as she thought he would be. She actually didn't despise him. He was really nice, when he wanted to be, and really funny. She enjoyed being around him for those couple of hours. But this also didn't mean they were suddenly friends.

Damon felt that much closer to his goal. The closer he got to Bonnie the quicker he'd get to get her into bed. He did have a lot of fun with her tonight, and he wouldn't mind taking her out again. He enjoyed her company even though he wishes it were a different kind of company he'd receive from her. Friends with benefits, that's what he wanted. And he was hoping that soon enough he'd get what he wants.

"Let me walk you to the door." He offered shutting off the car.

"No, I think I'll be able to make it just fine. I've lived here long enough-" She suddenly stopped talking and realized how rude she sounded and apologized. "I'm sorry, that's a really bad habit of mine." She told him. "But thanks for offering." She said getting out of the car. "Thank you, I had fun tonight." She admitted before closing the door.

He rolled down the window and watched her as she walked to the apartment building. "Your welcome, Judgy."

_**So what did you guys think? Do you think Damon will ever reach his goal? Do you think Bonnie would agree to the whole friends with benefits thing? **_

_**Thanks for reading, I love reading you comments and your inputs so don't be afraid to comment.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hope you guys like this chapter!**_

Ever since they went to the movies, which Bonnie decided to confess to Elena because she felt bad for not telling her, Bonnie and Damon have been getting along. He's backed off with the whole flirting thing and now they actually seem to be friends. They joked around, laughed; Bonnie has even willingly sat next to him, which surprised Elena. But as promised Elena kept her opinions to herself, though she knew there was something there between them just waiting to happen. They were all hanging out by the pool at Caroline's house trying to cool off it was almost October and it was scorching hot outside.

"Hey, judgy?" Damon asked as he swam around in the pool.

"Yeah?" Bonnie wondered sitting at the edge of the pool, swishing her legs around in the water.

"You busy Friday?" He asked, swimming towards her resting his back against the pool wall.

"Depends, what do you want Salvatore?" She wanted to know what he was up to before she agreed to anything; with Damon it was very unpredictable what he wanted when he asked to hangout.

"I need to buy furniture for my apartment, and I think your apartment is nicely furnished so I thought I'd ask for your help." He told her.

"He's been to your apartment before?" Elena asked.

"Yeah a couple of times." She admitted.

"Really?" She said surprised, she knew that Damon and Bonnie were finally getting along but she didn't think they were actually hanging out.

"A couple times after work, he hung out in my place." She told her, she really didn't Elena would find that so surprising, since they've been actually getting along lately.

"Bon, are you able to help me?" He asked again.

"He calls her Bon." Caroline whispered excitedly to Elena.

"Its crazy right?" Elena whispered back with the same amount of enthusiasm. "Look at them." Elena said observing them. "They seem so comfortable around each other."

"Its only just a matter of time, they get together." Caroline said.

"I actually have off from the bookstore and the club on Friday so, I'm all yours." She told him, oblivious to Caroline and Elena hardcore fangirling behind her.

"Great." He said, grabbing on to her legs.

"Salvatore, don't you dare." She said trying to kick him off.

"What I just want to thank you, for helping me out." He said pulling on her legs.

"I will kill you." She yelled. He pulled her into the pool and she started screaming her head off. "It's freezing." She complained. "You're not throwing me into the water." She said gripping on to him tightly; half her body was still out of the water as she tried to avoid getting thrown in by Damon.

"I'm not, I promise." He told her. "But I will take you down with me." He said going underwater and pulling her down with him.

"I hate you." She said splashing him. "It's freezing in here."

"Stop splashing me." He laughed, grabbing her hands.

"Well you shouldn't have pulled me into the pool." She complained leaning in close to him.

"You shouldn't have been sitting at the edge of the pool." He joked leaning in closer, his lips inches away from hers.

"I think you need to cool off." She said splashing him again, before trying to swim away.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said grabbing her and throwing her to the other side of the pool.

"I'm going to kill you." She said as she gasped for air, and swam towards him. She climbed on top of him, putting on her weight on his shoulders trying to take him underwater. Which she failed in he was too strong, and Damon couldn't help but laugh.

"Nice try judgy." He said patting her arm. "Come on lets go dry off." He said giving her a piggyback ride out the pool.

"Who would of thought just a few months ago, Bonnie nearly hated you." Stefan laughed. "My brother actually fixing his wrongs that never happens." Stefan joked though there was some truth behind it. "What have you done to my brother?"

Bonnie just laughed and looking over to Damon, he was very sweet towards her ever since he stopped with the flirting thing; she really loved having him around. They were finally friends and she really liked that. "He seems like the same old Damon to me, just a lot less perverted." She giggled.

"Very true." Stefan laughed. "But Damon seems a little bit more than just a lot less perverted. You've done something to him." Stefan added.

"Oh shut up." Damon told him, drying himself off.

"Its true." Caroline and Elena said joining in on the conversation.

"All you guys sound so ridiculous." Bonnie told them, they were just friends and they were all making it sound like it was turning into something else.

**_XXXXX_**

"Thank you." Damon said wrapping his arm around Bonnie's shoulder as they walked up to his apartment. "So I going to show every room, and you're going to tell me what to do with it, because I absolutely know nothing about furnishing." Damon said. "My apartment in New York was furnished by some furniture company, I'm really bad when it comes to this stuff."

"Well today you're going to pick your own furniture and I'll just be there to help you out." She explained as the walked up to his apartment building, it was huge it looked more like a hotel, than apartment building. It even has a front desk with a clerk. So this is how the other side lives she thought. "This place is amazing." She told him as they entered the elevator. "Its okay." He said brushing it off.

"Okay, this place has a front desk." She told him, she couldn't believe how nonchalant he's being about this place like it's like any other apartment. They walked into the living room and she was in awe on how beautiful and spacious everything was. "This place is huge, your living room is the size of my whole apartment."

"This is nothing." He said walking her through the living room. "You should see my place in New York."

"Alright, Mr. Big shot lawyer." She said mockingly.

"Have you ever been out of Virginia?" He asked looking over at her, as she shook her head no. "No way, I'll take you myself. You need to get out of this small town." He couldn't imagine his life without seeing new places; he couldn't understand how anyone could just stay in one place.

"Well I never had the chance to." She said looking out the window seeing the amazing view.

"Well you need to, I'll even take you myself." He offered.

"Right." She laughed.

"I'm serious." He walked towards the window and stood next to her. "You're right about one thing." He said looking down at her, as she gazed out the window. "This view is amazing."

"This part of town is beautiful you'd think you were in a whole different state." She looked up and smiled. "Are you going to show me the rest of your apartment, or do I have to do that myself?"

"What do you want to see next?" He asked.

"Kitchen?" She suggested.

"Kitchen it is." He said as he led her towards it.

* * *

"Those couches are going to look amazing in here." She told him. They were sitting on the floor of his living room eating Chinese food.

"We could of actually gone out for dinner." He said taking a sip of his drink.

"I really don't mind I love Chinese food." She said. "And sitting on floors." She laughed.

"Well thank you, for helping me out today." He played with his chopsticks trying to pick up some of his noodles. "I will never learn how to use these things."

"Here have a fork." She giggled passing it over to him. "I can't believe we pretty much furnished your whole apartment, this place is huge. I didn't think we were going to be able to do it."

"Well we did, thanks to you." He told her.

"You're welcome." She smiled. "Thank you for the food." She said picking up her mess, and standing up.

"You ready to go?" He asked standing up a little disappointed he didn't want her to leave but he knew she had work in the morning.

She nodded smiled and headed towards the door. "I had fun today, I'm glad we did this."

"Me too, back in New York I would have had to pay a lot of money for someone like you." He explained. "You were free." He smirked.

"Shut up." She said shoving him.

"I'm joking." He said wrapping his arm around her. "You're amazing."

"Yeah, I know." She said looking up at him. "I am pretty amazing." She laughed.

"Come on, I should get you home. Before that head of yours gets any bigger." He joked.

"Too late, I'm amazing. You said it yourself." She giggled as they headed out the door.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He pretended to groan. Damon never thought he'd be so amazed by one girl, or so into someone like he was towards Bonnie.

_**Hope you guys liked this chapter, I love reading your comments/opinions about this story so please comment or message me and let me know what you think!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I decided to update a little sooner then usual, hope you guys like this chapter! **_

_**A/N: I skipped a little bit of time in this this chapter, its a couple of weeks after the last chapter.**_

"Does really take this long to make drinks." One of the customers slurred slamming his hands on the bar; he was getting on Bonnie's last nerve. "We've been waiting here for ten minutes." His tipsy girlfriend complained, it was Halloween night and everyone was in a ridiculous costume, drinks and ridiculous costumes, not the best mix.

"I'm sorry, but if you haven't notice I'm by myself here, and there are others customers just give me a second." Bonnie said trying her best to keep her cool and be polite.

"We don't give a shit." The man yelled, making his annoy girlfriend cackle.

"Assholes." Bonnie said under her breath.

"Hey dick." Damon said angrily. "Either you and your girlfriend wait patiently, or just leave and stop fucking harassing her." The man was a lot shorter and not as strong as Damon, which his girlfriend quickly noticed, plus he was already drunk so she knew if he tried anything he would lose. She tugged on his arm as a warning not to do anything. "Come on lets go." She said rolling her eyes at Damon.

Bonnie thanked him and finished making the rest of the customers' drinks, finally leaving her with an empty bar. She passed Damon a beer and smiled. "Thank you." She said again. "Did all your furniture for your apartment finally arrive?" Bonnie asked. She's been hanging out at Damon's a lot and noticed that its taken a while for his furniture to arrive.

"Yep." He said taking a sip of his drink. "The kitchen table finally arrived and so has the bed frames, that was the last of it." He told her. He's been hanging out with Bonnie almost every night, they'd either hang out at his place when she didn't have to work at the club or hang out at her place when she worked late at the club. It started to become a regular thing for them to hang out together every night and neither one of them seemed to mind.

"Where's your ridiculous costume?" Bonnie asked. "You don't have any Halloween spirit?"

"This is my costume." He told her. "I'm a bad ass vampire, leather jacket, brooding stare." He joked. "I thought it was a dead give away." He said sarcastically.

"I don't see it." She laughed.

"And what are you supposed to be?" He wondered didn't seem like she was much into the Halloween spirit either, besides the black nail polish and dark lip stick.

"A witch." She smiled.

"Where are your warts, pointy hat, and broom?" He asked jokingly.

"I'm a modern day witch, no witches look like that anymore." She told him. Just then two of her co-workers showed up to relieve her of her shift. She quickly grabbed her stuff from under the bar and took off her apron. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said heading to the back to clock out, she was rushing so fast she didn't even noticed that she dropped her time card, she just couldn't wait to get out with the night she's been having.

"Bonnie." Damon called but she couldn't hear him over the loud music. "Bonnie." He yelled again, which was no use and just followed her to the back. "You dropped this." He told her passing her over the card.

"Thanks." She said taking the card out of his hand and clocking out.

He waited patiently for her by the door slowly checking her out. She was wearing a tight leather shirt, and leather pants, which hugged her curves in all the right places, "Has anyone told you, that you look smokin' hot today?" He said as she turned around. "I've never seen a witch quite like you before."

"Stop flirting with me creep." She laughed. "Just when I thought, I kind of sorta considered you friend." She said walking towards him.

"Kind of sorta friends flirt." He told her leaning in close to her, though he backed off with the flirting it didn't mean he was into Bonnie any less. He wanted Bonnie so bad; and he hoped she felt the same.

"Damon we shouldn't." She said looking up at him.

"Give me one good reason why." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

She was at a lost for words, with him holding her like that. She was very attracted to Damon, a lot more than she should be, when she never thought she would be. He drove her insane in so many ways and she knew that if she did this she'd regret it, but she'll also regret it if she didn't. "Because…" She was trying so hard to come up with reasons but she couldn't think of anything.

"I thought so." He said kissing her hard, he picked her up and sat her on top of the table near the time clock. Everything felt so quick, hands were flying everywhere, not knowing where to be placed. He bit her lip gently, which was Bonnie's weakness. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tangled her hands in his hair. After a while of making out, he started to get impatient and his hands flew to the zipper on the back of her shirt quickly unzipping it. "Break room." Bonnie said trying to catch a breath with his lips still on hers, as she pointed to a door across the room. She jumped off the table pulling Damon with her as she ran towards the break room, closing the door behind them and locking it. He pulled her shirt off and pinned her against the door, kissing down her neck and chest. She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed him to the couch straddling herself on top of him. "I like it when you take charge." He said through a ragged breath.

"Shut up and kiss me." She told him. She knew he was a good kisser from the first time they kissed, when Caroline dared her to kiss him, but she didn't know he was this amazing. She couldn't believe she was doing this, she never thought she would do this especially with Damon but she was enjoying every second of it.

Damon did what he was told and slowly slid his hands from her back down to her thighs, pulling her down so that she was sitting on top of him. He wanted her so bad he's even fantasized about it, sneaking up on her at work and doing it right on top of the bar after everybody leaves. This wasn't exactly how he pictured it, but this was still hot, she was hot and all over him. It was driving him crazy, it was better than he expected actually, she's better than any girl he's ever been with, she smelled better, she tasted better her skin was softer, she was perfection and they haven't even gotten to the actual sex. Damon swiftly stood up making her lose balance and grip on to his shoulders tightly. "Don't worry I got you." He whispered against her ear, pulling her close before effortlessly laying her on top of the couch. He kissed every part of her body, wanting to take it further but he wasn't going to push her, he'll wait for her to make the move and he was hoping she would. She deepened the kiss as she slid her hands down his chest towards his belt unbuckling it. "Please tell me you have a condom." She said breaking the kiss.

"Yes." He said enthusiastically answering her question.

* * *

"No one can know of this." Bonnie said rushing out the break room, as she fixed her clothes. "This can never happen again. Ever." She said sternly. "I can't believe we just did that." Bonnie couldn't believe she just had sex with Damon, she wasn't going to deny it was amazing, probably the best she's ever had. But this was her friend's brother and her best friend's soon to be brother in law, she felt kind of ashamed.

"Why not?" Damon asked rushing after her and pinning her to the wall. "You loved every second of it and you know it." He whispered in ear sliding his hands up and down her body.

"You don't felt guilty for doing this?" She asked him knowing he probably wouldn't.

"The only thing I feel guilty about is not keeping you in that room longer." He told her softly sucking on her neck.

"Don't do that." She sighed resting her hands on his chest.

"Do what?" He asked innocently, as he kissed up her neck. "That?" He asked taking his time kissing her neck. "Or this?" He said working his way up to her lips before gently biting them causing her knees to buckle. He placed his hands under her thighs and picked her up. "You wanna go back into the break room for some more fun?" He asked hoping her answer would be yes.

He was so good at seducing her she was almost embarrassed. She couldn't believe she was contemplating going back in there. "We shouldn't." She said looking at him. "Please, put me down." She said pulling away from him. "I should go." She told him picking up her jacket.

_** So they finally got together...well sorta. Damon finally got what he's been waiting for, but Bonnie seems to be regretting it. What do you guys think will happen between them? I really love reading your comments! Thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hope you guys like this chapter!**_

Bonnie was over at Elena and Stefan's for dinner which she was kind of nervous for because she knew Damon was going to be there. She's been avoiding him since last week; she couldn't face him after what they did. Though that's all she thought about since it happened. "Hey." She said when Damon opened the door.

"Hey." He said stepping aside so she could come in, he knew they didn't leave off that great after they had sex last week, and he wanted to fix that.

"I brought dessert." She said passing him the box of desserts, and heading towards the kitchen. "Can you put that on top of the table for me?" She asked.

"Sure, no problem." He said heading towards the dinning room, he hated that Bonnie was avoiding him. He wanted to talk to her, he just hoped he'd be given a chance.

"Do you need help with anything?" She asked as she watched Stefan and Elena prepare the food.

"No we're good." Elena told her. "We're almost finished. Go relax."

"Okay." She said rushing to the dinning room, she wanted to talk to Damon about what happened at the club, and this was probably the only chance she had. "We need to talk." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards one of the guest rooms.

"Last week was a mistake, it could never happen again." She told him. "You haven't told anyone right?" She asked nervously.

"No, but why is it such a big deal to you?" He wondered. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, but it seemed like you kind of wanted this just as much as I did." He told her truthfully.

"I did. I do, but I don't want things to get weird between us." She explained.

"Then it won't." He whispered in her ear. "We'll just have fun."

"We're just having fun, nothing more and no one needs to know." She told him.

"Sounds like a plan." He said kissing her. "Want to have some fun tonight?"

"We shouldn't." She told him, as he kissed her neck. "Damon, they're waiting for us."

"No, they're still cooking." He said gripping on to her waist. "We can have a little fun while we wait."

"Damon." She protested but she was cutting of by his lips colliding with hers. "We're going to get caught." She exclaimed.

"Come on, you know you want to." He whispered against her lips before biting them.

"Fuck you." She said before locking the door, she hated that he knew one of her weaknesses and it was her goal to find his. "Five minutes." She told him.

"Five minutes will do." He pulled towards the bed and they made out like hormonal high school teenagers, placing their hands everywhere on each other's body. She pushed him down and unbuttoned his shirt, kissing up and down his chest. "We should just go to my place, and forget about this whole dinner thing." He told her.

"You wish." She said through a ragged breath, as she bit and kissed his neck making her way up to his ear before gently biting it.

"And like you don't." He growled, before sitting back up and pulling her in close. She didn't want to admit it that he was right so she went back to kissing him hoping to shut him up. "Admit it judgy, you want me right now, don't you?" She smiled against his lips, and softly tugged on them. "You do." He said excitedly.

"And apparently so do you." She said seductively satisfied with herself. "Your five minutes are up, you better find something to do with that." She said looking down at his pants, before climbing off the bed.

"I want you so bad, right now." He growled.

"Can't do anything about that now, can you?" She whispered in his ear, before biting it again. She finally figured out his weakness and now she's going to use it to her advantage.

"You will be the death of me." He breathed before giving her one last kiss.

"Mhhmm." She hummed kissing him back, before leaving the room.

"Everything looks amazing." Bonnie told Elena and Stefan as she walked back to the dining room.

"Thanks, well Stefan was the one who did all the cooking I barley helped." She said setting the plates on the table.

"Even better." Bonnie said half-jokingly, everyone knew Elena wasn't at all the best cook. Every time she tried to cook something, they always ended up getting taking out, now Elena just chose to watch and helped with the small things.

"Haha very funny." Elena laughed as she finished setting up the table. "Where did Damon go?" Elena asked.

"I'm not sure, I think he said something about calling one of his co-workers about some case." She lied. She knew good and well why Damon wasn't in the dinning room, and she wasn't planning on sharing that with anyone.

"Caroline should be here any minute now." Elena told Bonnie running back to the kitchen. "Can you open the door for her when she comes?" She yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure." She said when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh my god today has been the longest day ever." Caroline complained passing a bottle of wine to Bonnie, before taking her jacket off and hugging Bonnie. "Nice bra." She said checking Bonnie out, her blouse was a little wrinkled and one of the buttons was undone. "Why do look so?" She paused. "Disheveled."

"I was in rush." She lied, she felt stupid for not checking herself out in the mirror before she left the room, but she was afraid that if she stayed in that room any longer she'd get caught. "I just kind of threw this on."

"Oh." Caroline said. "Kind of looks like you were fooling around with someone." She said fixing Bonnie's shirt.  
"You're crazy." She said nervously laughing as she headed back to the dinning room.

"The food is ready." Stefan said setting the last plate on the table.

"Great, I'm starving." Damon said as he entered the dining room taking a seat across from Bonnie.

Caroline poured herself someone wine, and starting ranting about her day at work and how annoyed she was with everything and everyone. For the whole time they were eating. Everyone else barley got a word in, but none of them seemed to mind Caroline kept them entertained.

"By the way the food was amazing Stefan." Caroline said taking her empty plate to the dishwasher.

"Hey, I helped." Elena pouted as she cleaned up the table.

"You were an amazing helper." Stefan said kissing Elena on the cheek.

"Yes, thank you for not cooking." Caroline joked. She looked over at Bonnie leaning against the dinning room wall drinking some wine and talking to Damon. Caroline quietly observed them, noticing something different about them. If Caroline wasn't so into party planning she'd be a psychologist, she was very good at reading people, and she could tell there was something different in Bonnie and Damon relationship just by looking at their body language. "You guys totally had sex." She yelled making Bonnie choke on her drink.

"What?" Elena said looking at Caroline like she was insane.

"Bonnie and Damon had sex, they finally did it." She said excitedly. "I knew it was bound to happen."

Bonnie was left speechless; she was in complete shock on how Caroline figured it out. She wasn't even able to try and deny what she said because she was so shocked. Damon bit his lip, trying to hide a smirk. He looked at Bonnie who was blushing and in complete embarrassment.

"What are you guys talking about?" Stefan asked as he exited the kitchen.

"Damon and Bonnie totally had sex." She said practically yelling in Stefan's face.

"Yeah right." He said sarcastically not being able to believe it, and if it was true he did not want to know about it. "Can we not talk about this?"

"They were totally messing around, before dinner too." Caroline said not being able to contain her excitement. "Her hair was all messy, her shirt was all wrinkled, she even smells like him." She told them. "Look." She said walking towards Damon. "Damon's neck he even has a faint hickey."

"Okay Sherlock Holmes, we all need to talk." Elena said grabbing Caroline and Bonnie taking them to the living room.

"Is it true?" Elena asked Bonnie, who was glaring at Caroline.

"I hate you so much right now." Bonnie said annoyed.

"Well if you were a better liar, it'd probably had taken me longer to figure it out." She said disappointed in her friend's lying skills.

"So it is true." Elena said happily. "So are you and Damon like a thing now?" She asked.

"No, we're not a thing." She groaned. "We're just having fun, okay." She told them a little humiliated. "It was only one time. Why did you have a go and just blurt it out like that?"

"Sorry, I was just really excited, plus it's only us." Caroline said apologetic.

"It's okay, I'm kind of glad you guys know." She told them. "I hate lying to you guys."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Caroline interrupted. "How and when did this happen?"

"Last week, at the club in the break room." She admitted. "And I don't know, it seriously just happened."

"Oh my god, you did it at your job, scandalous." Caroline sang. "How was it?" Caroline asked.

She looked over to the dinning room checking to make sure Damon wasn't listening. "It was amazing, probably the best I've ever had." She admitted finally letting loose, but it didn't mean she wasn't any less embarrassed.

"Oh those Salvatore's." Elena laughed. "It took you guys long enough, I thought you guys would have done this months ago."

"Why did you guys wait so long?" Caroline asked.

"I don't maybe because I couldn't stand to be around him for like the first two months." She told them. "I didn't mean for this to happen, we're just very comfortable around each other, and now I guess we're just extra comfortable." She told them.

"Damon, just be safe." Stefan advised him, he couldn't stop his brother and Bonnie from messing around, but he did want sure his brother was being safe. "Be good to her, she's a good girl." He said. "She's very different from the girls, you use to tell me about when you were in college."

"Stefan I'm not going to marry the girl, we're just having some fun." He told him.

"Okay fine, but it's obviously not the same, you're a lot different around Bonnie and you know it." Stefan explained to him knowing he'd deny he actually had feelings for Bonnie.

"Whatever Stefan." Damon said annoyed, it was obvious to him too that it was different with Bonnie. Bonnie isn't planning on turning this into a relationship either, they both just wanted to mess around it was nothing serious.

"Well." Bonnie said. "This has been really awkward." She told everyone as they walked back to the dining room. "The food was amazing, thank you for having me, but I think its time for me to go." She said taking her keys out from her pocket. She was happy that Elena and Caroline knew what was happening between her and Damon. They can finally stop nagging her. But right now she would not be to sit across from him at a table with out feeling really uncomfortable, she was too embarrassed.

"Bonnie, we haven't had dessert yet." Elena said. "Please stay."

"Maybe next time when things aren't as awkward." She said heading towards the door.

"Bonnie." Caroline whined.

"I'll see you guys later." Bonnie said rushing out the door.

* * *

Bonnie was in a large t-shirt and shorts getting ready for bed, when she heard a knock on her door. It was late and she wondered who'd be at her door this late. "Who is it?" She asked.

"What do you mean who is it?" Damon said behind the door.

"Damon." She sighed. "It late, what are you doing?"

"I plan on doing you." He closed the door behind him and smirked. "Over, and over, and over again."

She blushed and smiled at him. "You really have no shame." Which intrigued her, she's never met someone as shameless as Damon.

"None." He said pulling her close. "Where should we start?" He said taking his jacket off and throwing it on top of the couch, before taking a good look at her. He's never been so attracted to someone like he is to Bonnie. "You're so fucking sexy." He said before kissing her.

"You're crazy." She said in between kisses, pulling him into her room. She didn't think after what happened tonight they'd be doing anything. Though she was too embarrassed to even speak to him after Caroline figured out what they were doing, and told everyone.

"Only because you make me this way." He told her, as they fell on the bed. "God, you drive me crazy."

_**This just having fun thing with Damon and Bonnie, seems a lot more complicated then just having fun. Hoped you guys liked this chapter, please keep commenting, I love reading them.**_


End file.
